When It All Falls Apart
by 0000x0000
Summary: We all know that it was Naomi Clark who told everyone about Erin Silver's father's affair, but what really happened...? This is my first FanFic, Read and Review; I am all for positive constructive criticism, just be classy, no negative comments please.


**When It All Falls Apart**

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. _How could he? Why would he?_ She was frustrated beyond belief. So she ran. She had no idea where she was going but she had to get out of there.

* * *

Erin Silver, walked through the doors of the junior high school where she found her best friend Naomi Clark sitting in the quad.

"Silver!" Naomi shouted, "Over here." She placed her Chanel bag on the other side of her motioned for her friend to sit. Silver walked over to where Naomi was sitting and sat down next to her, completely emotionless.

"Hey," she lightly nudged her. "You okay?" Silver just stared straight ahead of her. She didn't know herself, if she was okay. "Silver??" Her thoughts were interrupted by Naomi who was now getting worried. "What's going on?" she asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing. It's nothing honestly." The bell rang, _Thank God!, _she thought. "Well gotta get to class, see you at lunch." Silver got up and darted to her first period class.

All through her first and second classes she kept playing the scene over and over in her head. It didn't make sense. She had to tell someone. No, she couldn't. It would ruin everything. She decided to bottle it all up and put on a happy exterior, no matter how trying it would be. When the lunch bell rang she greeted Naomi with the best of her fake smiles, "Hey!" she was overcompensating a little but she had to hide what she was truly feeling so it was acceptable.

"Hey," she said smiling a little, "Are you okay? You were kind of freaking me out this morning."

"I'm fine!"

She squinted at her and cocked her head, "You sure?"

She nodded, "Uh-huh! Come on let's go! I'm starving!"

She walked down the hallway to the cafeteria with Naomi close in tow. _Okay, this isn't so hard, _she thought, _I'm almost through half the day and now only..._she frowned to herself, _everyday for the rest of my life to go! _She convinced herself it would be alright, so she walked with her head held high for the rest of the day.

That afternoon, when she got home from school, she walked into an empty house. Silver looked in the kitchen and found a note on the fridge. It read;

_Erin,_

_Your father is at a dental conference and I have a photo shoot until late tonight. Supper's in the freezer, you know what to do. Call Kelly or David if you need anything. Don't wait up, I love you._

_Mom_

The words _dental conference _seemed to jump out at her. She stared at them for awhile before crumpling up the note and throwing it in the trash can, "Yeah, okay," she muttered sarcastically under her breath. She had always found it odd that her mom always told her to call her siblings if there were any problems never her parents. Silver looked in the freezer and found her 'supper.' It was leftover lasagna from the night before. Something told her that if it didn't taste good fresh it sure as hell wouldn't taste good reheated. She decided she wasn't hungry and threw some of the lasagna away so it would look like she had eaten.

As Silver walked up the stairs to her room she glanced at the only full family photo that hung on the wall. It was taken when she was small, with her mom, Jackie Taylor, her father, Mel Silver, her older half-sister Kelly Taylor, and her older half-brother, David Silver. Silver despite being very little at the time remembered the day vividly. It was a week after her father had moved back in with them, after being kicked out for having an affair. It was a month after, Jackie found out about his alleged affair. And it was four years since her mom stopped drinking, met Mel, got married, and had Silver. _Drinking, _the thought popped into her mind and wouldn't leave. She had heard from Kelly how horrible their mother was when she was drunk, and although Silver had never witnessed it, she was terrified of the idea.

She felt like she was drowning in her thoughts. A sea of "what-ifs" flooded her mind. _What if she finds out again? What if she starts drinking again? What if the family falls apart... again? _She frowned, _again. _It was like déjà vu for Silver. She knew at that moment she had to keep this a secret; even if it killed her.

She continued climbing the stairs up to her room and flopped down on her bed. She decided to keep busy and that's exactly what she did. But somewhere between, homework, television, multi-colored painted toenails and magazine quizzes, the looming thoughts appeared even more strongly in her mind and the scene in her dad's office played vividly in her head, as if it were a soap opera on TV.

_Silver walked to her dad's office after school. She was helping him out by cleaning the dental supplies with the other hygienists. It was something she had been doing since the third grade. Silver knew not to bother her dad at work, so she walked straight to the back room where her favorite hygienist Gladys was (she was also the oldest and longest running hygienist her dad ever had). As she made her way to the back of her dad's office she saw Mel, go into an exam room. Silver wanted to at least say 'hello' before she started cleaning so she turned down the hall and walked up to the exam room her father had walked into. _

_The door was shut when she got there but there were narrow windows allowing one to see inside. She peeked inside and saw her mother's best friend on the exam table. Silver figured he was too busy, but as she turned to leave something caught her eye. It was something she never imagined she'd ever see her father do. Right there in the exam room was---_

The sound of the phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. She rolled off her bed and checked to see who it was. The call display flashed "Kelly Taylor." Silver picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey sis!" Kelly replied cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Um, I'm okay thanks, you?"

"I'm fine. Just okay?" she asked with a bit of concern.

_Shit,_ she thought. Kelly always knew when something was up with Silver, it was like she ESP or something. "Yeah, I'm just tired, it was a long day."

"Okay, as long as you're sure." She said still not completely convinced. "So mom called me and told me you'd be home alone for tonight."

"Looks like it," she said dryly.

"Well if you want, you can come hang out here."

"No that's okay, thanks anyway Kels." She loved her sister but somehow on a night like this she didn't think hanging out with her older sister and her one-year old son was very amusing.

"Okay," Kelly said, "but if you need anything, just give me a call okay?"

"Will do," she replied.

"Talk to you later, sweetie, love you!"

"Love you too." She hung up the phone and just as if she had paused her brain, the images picked up right where they left off.

_They were all over each other. Mel, the love of her mother's life, and Carol, her mother's best friend, were practically fornicating in front of her eyes. She wanted to stop watching but she couldn't. She was in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. How could he? Why would he? She was frustrated beyond belief. So she ran. She had no idea where she was going but she had to get out of there. She was so angry, so unbelievably scared her mother would find out. _

Silver looked at her alarm clock. 4:27AM. She hadn't slept at all yet. She couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She had to tell _someone. _But who could really be trusted with a secret like this. _Naomi. _Silver decided that the next day after school she would share this wither her best friend. She needed it more than anything.

She awoke to the smell of burnt bacon and scrambled eggs. Silver loved her mother but she just _did not_ have the knack for culinary arts. She walked down the stairs rubbing her eyes. Jackie looked up and smiled, "Morning, sweetheart! I hope I didn't wake you last night. I got in pretty late."

"Nope I was asleep," she lied. She had heard her, at around two o'clock in the morning. Jackie loaded two plates up with the charcoaled breakfast and put the plates on the table motioning for Silver to sit.

"Your father called me at the studio last night." Silver almost choked on her bacon.

"Um, wh-why?" she stammered.

"He said you never showed up at his office a few nights ago." She looked at her. "Where did you go?"

Silver thought of a lie quickly. "Naomi's; I just forgot to call dad that's all..."

Jackie stared at Silver not believing her, "Erin, where did you go?"

Silver looked at the clock and got up, "Naomi's," she lied again, "But I gotta get to school mom." She walked to the other side of the table and hugged her, "Love you, bye!"

Jackie sighed, "Love you too, baby. Have a good day."

And with that, Silver was out the door. She had just made it to the edge of the walkway when Mel pulled in the driveway. He rolled down the window, "Erin, I can drive you." He smiled and put the car in park.

She was still extremely upset with him, but she figured she'd better not show it. She opened the car door and slid in. Mel, backed out of the driveway and headed down the road to Silver's school. "So how was your night?"

"Fine," she said dryly, "How was your 'dental conference'?"

"Boring as always," he laughed.

"I'll bet," she muttered under her breath. She turned her head and stared out the window.

Mel opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. Silver was usually very cheery around him and Jackie, but he assumed it was just the truths of adolescence. He pulled out in front of the school and smiled a little at her. "Have a good day sweetheart!" Silver got out of the car and walked into the school without saying a word.

She tore through the hallways. She couldn't keep it a secret anymore. She was running on two hours of sleep and she couldn't take the pressure any longer. Silver saw Naomi leaning against her locker texting someone. As she walked by she grabbed Naomi by the arm and dragged her into an empty classroom locking the door behind them. Naomi regained her composure, "Silver! What the hell?!" she looked at Silver, her hands on her hips waiting for an explanation.

"Something happened," she started, "and I don't know what to do! I probably shouldn't even be telling you but I have to because I can't sleep, I can't eat and you're my best friend, but if I tell you, it could get out and it'll screw everything up..." she was rambling on and on, very quickly until Naomi finally cut her off.

"Okay, Silver, slow down!" she said on a desk, "What happened?"

Silver looked down and shook her head, still trying to convince herself it had happened. "I um, my dad, h-he...he had an affair..."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Yeah...so? He's had lots of affairs."

Silver was on the verge of tears, it was all starting to hit her, "No the other day...I walked into his office and...My mom's best friend, Th-they were...they were making out in the exam room a-and...my mom, she...can't find out! And I-I..."

Naomi, cut her off again; this time with a hug. She was unsure of what to say. None of her parents had ever cheated, not that she knew of anyway. Finally she said, "Silver, I'm so sorry!" she tightened the hug a little.

She broke the embrace and looked at her, "Nay, you can't tell _anyone_! If it gets out it's gonna tear my family apart!"

"Don't worry! I won't tell anyone!"

"Nay you have to swear! Swear on our friendship!"

"I swear on our friendship!" All of a sudden her face lit up. "I have an idea!" She grabbed her friends hand and led her out to the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" She grinned and took out her phone. She texted someone then walked with her outside and waited on the front steps. A few minutes later a car pulled up in front of the school that Naomi's older sister, Jen was driving. "Hey ladies!" she waved.

Silver looked at Naomi, "Nay, what's going on?"

"You'll see!!!" she smiled and took Silver's hand, "Come on!" She hopped in her sister's car and Silver followed suit. Before long they were on Sunset Blvd. Jen pulled up in front of "Prix Body Piercing" a trendy tattoo and piercing shop. Silver looked at Naomi slightly confused. Naomi smiled at her, "Come on!" The three girls got out of the car, and Naomi led the way into the tattoo parlor. A tattoo and piercing covered lady greeted them. Her name was Kim. "Hey ladies!" she smiled, "What can I do for you today?"

It was Jen who stepped forward and spoke. "My sister and her best friend are getting tattoos to symbolize their friendship!" she smiled.

"We are!?" Silver looked from Jen to Naomi.

Naomi nodded and lowered her voice, "I swore on our friendship, and I want to make it legit!"

Silver really appreciated the fact that Naomi was so keen on keeping her secret. She knew she could go to her for anything. Naomi and Silver walked to the counter and looked through a catalogue with Kim, while Jen waited in the waiting area. The girls decided on the Chinese symbol for friendship. It seemed to fit the entire theme of the tattoo idea anyway. Jen signed the waiver and Kim took the girls to the back room. Naomi went first. She was a little nervous but she didn't show it. Silver nervously bit her lip while she watched Naomi. The girls had decided to get the ever popular "tramp stamp" – a tattoo in the middle of the lower back. After Naomi was finished, Silver looked at the tattoo. She actually like the way it looked and she loved that she was sharing it with her best friend. Silver lied down on the table next and got her own done; she winced in pain a few times, but after awhile felt close to nothing. When Kim was done, Silver stood up, it was then she felt the most pain. She looked at their tattoos in the mirror and smiled, "This was an awesome idea!"

Naomi smiled, "I know right!" she hugged Silver again, "Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

_Why are they all staring at me like that? _Was Silver's first thought, when she walked into school that morning. She had just checked her makeup in her mom's car. She subtly checked the fly of her jeans and looked at her shirt to make sure there was nothing on it, but they just kept staring. George Evans, one of the biggest tools in their school was staring at her; she snapped. "What the hell are you looking at George??"

"Dude," he put an arm around her, "I'm sorry!"

She pushed his arm off, "For what!?"

He lowered his voice, "Your dad..." he looked at her, "That's bogus, man!"

She looked around at all the people staring at her, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Naomi said he banged your mom's B.F.F!"

Her jaw dropped. She realized the stares were pity looks; she stormed off down the hallway to find Naomi. She couldn't believe this, she swore on their friendship! Silver saw Naomi standing in her usual spot, texting as always.

"Na--" she was cut off by the school guidance counselor.

"Erin, can I see you in my office please?" Mrs. Giles asked.

"Actually I'm kind of in the middle of somethi--" she cut her off again.

"Great!" she led Silver into her office and sat her down.

Silver spent the rest of the afternoon being counseled and guided. All she wanted to do was find Naomi and tell her off, but no such luck. Finally when the dismissal bell rang Silver stood up. "Can I please go now!?"

Mrs. Giles stood up, "Of course. Good luck."

_Good luck, _she thought, _Yeah..._

Silver decided to walk home that afternoon. It took her an hour longer because she reached a group of kids who all had questions and sappy, "I've-been-there" stories. Silver walked in the house. The silence sent a chill up her spine. "M-mom?" she called out. She walked into the living room and there it was; all that Kelly had described and more. There sat Jackie on the couch, mascara running down her cheeks, a bottle of vodka in her hand and several empty bottles thrown askew across the coffee table. Jackie looked up at her. "Erin!" she said, she slurred her words as she spoke, "You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"Mom, I'm so sorr--" She walked towards her but her mother's yelling stopped her dead in her tracks.

"You knew!!! And you didn't tell me!!" she screamed.

Silver just stood there, she didn't know what to do, and this was all so new. She should call Kelly! No! She didn't want to bring more people into this. She would deal with it on her own.

Jackie continued screaming at Silver, her words barely comprehendible, until finally she stopped and started looking a little "green." She didn't know what made her do it but Silver grabbed the trashcan from inside the kitchen and placed it in front of her mother just in time for her to bring up all that she had drunk. Silver sat on the couch next to her mother and rubbed her back, suppressing tears. Between heaves, Jackie said, "I kicked your father out...for good this time." Silver bit her lip and suppressed the inevitable tears that were coming. She couldn't believe it; everything she prayed wouldn't happen was happening and it was all Naomi Clark, her supposed 'best friend's' fault.

* * *

Naomi walked up to Silver in the hallway, "Hey!" she smiled. Silver slammed her locker door and stormed off down the hallway. Naomi looked at her shocked and followed her. "Hey, what's up?" she grabbed her arm and turned her around so they were facing one another.

"What's up? What's up!? I'll tell you what's up! Because you just _had _to tell _everyone_ what I begged you not to tell, my mom kicked my dad out, my family was literally ripped apart at the seams because you couldn't keep your prissy little mouth shut!"

"Oh come on Silver it's really not that bad you--"

Silver cut her off, "_You _try living with it, and then come tell me it's 'not that bad'!" She shook her head and stormed off down the hallway. It would be the last time the two would speak civilly for a very long time.


End file.
